Changing Their Minds
by I am Bonnie Salvatore
Summary: Next Gen Fic! Scorpius Malfoy, Rose Weasley and Albus Potter are about to start at Hogwarts and Scorpius is determined to change everyone's minds about the Malfoys. Join them on their adventure!
1. All Aboard the Hogwarts Express

**Okay, I don't usually write Harry Potter stories but I am extremely interested in the next generation and I couldn't stay away from writing this, so I hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I'm like 13…I obviously don't own this!**

**Scorpius POV**

Scorpius Malfoy was never a very troubled kid. Not like his father, though he did not know much about his father's childhood, only that it was dark and Draco Malfoy was determined to keep it from Scorpius until he was 'old enough.' Scorpius knew that people hated his family for the things his father and granddad did way back when, and usually judged Scorpius to be exactly the same; a pureblood loving, Slytherin, child of a death eater. Scorp didn't even know what a death eater was! However, whenever his mother and father took him to visit Diagon Alley, people would often stare and yell "death eater scum" at him.

Yes, Scorpius knew people hated him and his long line of Slytherin family, but Scorpius was determined to changed that. Whatever people thought, well, it didn't matter to him. He knew who he really was, and who his dad really was. Draco Malfoy was never a bad person in Scorp's eyes. He had always taught Scorpius to never act like you are better then others, never call a muggle-born 'mudblood' and never be prejudice over people's families and blood. For goodness sake, the Malfoys lived in a Muggle neighboorhood. His mother (who was a very brilliant Ravenclaw) had even taken to having a muggle invention called a television put into Scorpius's room! It was a bloody good invention in his case as he enjoyed watching lots of cartoons and muggle sports like rugby. Of course, he still preferred Quidditch, but rugby was good too. Scorp even had a few muggle fiends but his parents worried that having too much muggle friends would give out their secret, and that was forbidden. But, they still let him from time to time enjoy the company of David Crosby and Lindsay Goodall, their next-door neighbours. But Scorpius wouldn't be seeing them for a while.

It was time for his first school year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The place where he would change everyone's minds about the Malfoy family finally and where he would make sure that in two years time it would be a safe and kind place for his younger siblings Aria and Lucas to attend. They were whining, saying it was unfair for Scorp to be going without them and they still had two years until they could go. They were twins, they did almost everything together, and yet they were total opposites. Aria was witty and smart, always thought things through and had a plan, Scorpius thought she was a shoe in for Ravenclaw. Lucas on the other hand was very kind, very loyal and very brave, Scorpius couldn't decide if Lucas was right for either Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. Dad would have a cow if Lucas was in Gryffindor so Scorpius hoped for Hufflepuff. Even though his father was over his prejudices he still somewhat preferred Slytherin, just like his mother preferred Ravenclaw a bit more. That was what worried Scorp, housing. Even though his parents told him that they didn't care what house he was in, Scorpius knew they cared more then they showed. But Scorpius wasn't sure if he fit into Slytherin or Ravenclaw at all.

Scorpius was never sly or cunning like a Slytherin, a thought that always made his dad unsure if he was proud of him or not. Scorpius was never very witty or smart and had a tendency to go on impulse, which made his mother worry that his grades would be low and he would get into too many fights. So, that left only two houses left for him: Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. If Scorpius ended up in Gryffindor, his dad might puke. He'd still love him but he'd probably be very ill until Christmas. That left Hufflepuff and Scorpius didn't really want to be in Hufflepuff. Scorpius just didn't know what was his perfect house. Scorp was scared that the sorting hat might not be able to sort him and he'd have to leave Hogwarts as a disgrace, which would not help in changing the Malfoy name. Scorpius tried to keep his mind off housing the morning of his first day.

**INSERT PAGE BREAK!**

Scorpius was a nervous wreck, really. All he could think of was how Hogwarts would be. Would people end up liking him? Will he make friends? Will he be hit his first day? What would be his house? All these questions haunted his mind all the way to Kings Cross. It did not help his worries when his mother was fussing over his hair and reminding him to write a lot every five minutes. Aria was laughing at him, asking if he was murdered his first day if she could have his room. Lucas took pity on him and wished him luck.

"Mum, really my hair is fine!" Scorpius complained to his mother, the beautiful Astoria Greengrass now Malfoy. She didn't listen to him, she just continued fixing his hair.

"I'm sorry Scorp, it's just I'm going to miss you so much! You'll be gone for so long! Do remember to write son, I couldn't take so many months without a peep from you!" She just about crushed Scorpius in a hug, messing up his hair again, then she went back to fixing it.

"Mum I promise I'll write the moment I'm sorted, just please leave my hair alone!" Scorpius complained once more, his mother still did not listen, and Aria was laughing even more. Even Lucas let out a few giggles.

Scorpius looked up at his father for help but noticed that he was starring at a rather large group of redheads and brown-haired people a few feet down. A young boy with dark brown hair, who looked more scared then Scorpius was talking with his father. A small girl with bright orange hair had a big smile on her face was about jumping up and down, talking to her mother and father. Scorpius never saw them before and wondered who they were, so he pulled on his father's coat.

"Dad, who are you looking at?"

Draco starred down at Scorpius with a kind of sad smile on his face. He leaned down on his knee and put a hand on his shoulder. "Scorpius, you make me so proud. You're the best son anyone could ask for, and you are a better person then I ever was at you're age. Remember what I've always taught you son, and you'll do fine. And remember, nothing you could ever do would ever make me love you any less then I do, and everything you do makes me proud."

Scorp smiled and was about to ask again, who those people were, but it was time to leave. Students were climbing aboard the Hogwarts Express, and his father gave him a big hug and his mother furiously kissed his red cheeks. He was about to get on the train when he noticed two tiny forms attached to his legs. Lucas and Aria had latched themselves on. Lucas had tears rolling down and Aria had stopped laughing. Her usually joy-filled face was very sad.

"What's wrong Ari?" He asked her, using the nickname he'd given her when she was a baby.

She kissed his cheek. "Promise me you'll write. Promise you'll come back and not leave me alone Scorpy!" She cried, hugging his neck fiercely.

Scorp chuckled lightly, "I'll never leave you Ari, you're my sister, and I couldn't get rid of you even if I wanted. I promise I'll write, okay."

Ari looked at him, her blue eyes glistening with tears. "Okay Scorpy. I'll miss you a lot. I love you!" Scorpius kissed her forehead and put her down. He'd miss his little sister and brother. Lucas and Aria ran back to his parents and they waved goodbye. He waved back, and with that, he started his trip to Hogwarts.

**Okayyyy hope you liked it. I know Scorpius doesn't have any siblings (that we know of!) but I felt like I need to add them in. I'm putting up the next chapter later so R&R!**


	2. Meet Albus and Rose

**Okay here's chapter two! Hope you like! Finally, Scorp meets Albus and Rose!**

**Disclaimer: JKR owns all, I own NADA! (That's Spanish for nothing by the way.)**

**Scorpius's POV**

Finding a seat on the train was a lot harder then Scorp thought it'd be. Each compartment was crowded with people, laughing enjoying their ride with friends and family. Scorpius had been searching around for what seemed like an hour for an empty place and was now seriously considering sitting down in the hallway until he found a semi-empty compartment at the very end. It was only occupied by two other people. Scorpius realized they were the two kids that he'd seen his father looking at. Now that they were much closer, Scorp realized they were in his year. He opened up the compartment.

Scorp fiddled around with his hands, his cheeks slightly red, hoping he wouldn't get turned down immediately. "Do you mind if I, uh, if I…Everywhere else is full you know…um, could I—?" Scorp fumbled with his words, until he was cut off by the girl with red hair.

She laughed, a beautiful heart filled laugh. "Sit here? Of course, you can!"

She came to him and helped him put his trunk up. Then she took his hand and brought his to sit beside the dark haired boy who gave him a small smile. The redheaded girl sat in front of Scorp and stuck out her hand, "Rose Weasley, pleased to meet you."

Scorp blushed and gently shook her hand. "Scorpius Malfoy."

Scorp thought that she would throw him out, that she'd stop being nice to him and call him death eater scum the moment he said his surname, instead though, she smiled even wider (which he thought wasn't possible) and introduced him to the boy beside him, her cousin Albus Potter.

Albus shook his hand, "Nice meeting you mate, but don't call me Albus, I'll hex you into a oblivion if you do. I go by Al, just Al please."

Scorpius smiled, glad he made friends. "I promise I won't call you Albus." He laughed.

Then Albus said something Scorpius was hoping to avoid.

"Malfoy huh? I've heard about the Malfoys! Is it true that your family is a bunch of death—" Albus was cut of by a angry Rose.

"Albus Severus Potter! He obviously doesn't want to talk about it! Look at his face it's red!" Rose yelled at Albus and hit him with a book she was holding (_Hogwarts A History_) and sat back down.

Scorp hadn't realized he was blushing until Rose pointed it out, then he was sure he blushed more. Al apologized, saying he wasn't judging he was just curious and obviously, Scorp wasn't like his parents. Scorp thanked him. After that, nothing was wrong between any of them, until Al's older brother James came and yelled at Albus for befriending a future Slytherin. Rose had thrown a book at James like she did with Albus and James ran away.

"You seem much too nice to be put into Slytherin Scorp. Don't listen to James he's a git, no offence Al." Rose tried to comfort Scorpius after James had left.

"None taken Rosie," Al joked, laughing.

"It's okay guys, I get called lots of things. I'm used to it. I just wish people would start treating me like me. I don't even know what my family did to make everyone in the wizarding world hate us." Scorp had told them, feeling bad that they had to go against on of their own family members for him.

Rose and Al's jaws dropped. "You mean, you don't know a thing?" Rose asked.

"Nope."

"Oh wow, you're in for a lot of crap this year mate." Al said.

Scorpius replied sarcastically, "Thanks mate that makes me feel so much better."

Al smirked and laughed, "No problem I'm here for the support."

Scorpius was glad he's made two friends. People who wouldn't judge him. It would make the next seven years much more bearable.

The rest of the train ride went easily. They talked about their parents and how they hated each other. Rose went on and on about how important their studies were going to be, and housing.

"I want to be in Gryffindor obviously. My whole families been in there and I want to be there too. Ravenclaw wouldn't be bad either though, but Hufflepuff and Slytherin are out of the question." Rose confidently said. She seemed so brave that Scorpius was sure she'd end up in Gryffindor.

"Hoe bout you Scorp, what house to you want to be in?" Rose asked him, her blue eyes curious.

Scorpius inwardly groaned. He didn't want to think about housing. "I don't know really. My whole family has been in Slytherin except my mum who was in Ravenclaw but I don't see myself in either of those."

Rose said, "Well, maybe you'll be in Gryffindor with me and Al, right Al?" She turned towards her cousin who had been starring out the window. His eyes looked conflicting and Scorpius felt bad for Al. He was probably worried about what house he'd be in too. He guessed correctly.

"I don't know guys. You two seem like shoe ins for Gryffindor," Scorpius blushed at this; his dad would be ill. "But James said I'll end up in Slytherin."

Scorp decided it was time to be the supportive one. "It's alright mate. I heard somewhere that the hat takes your choice into consideration. Plus, you seem to be way more Gryffindor than Slytherin trust me."

Albus smiled a bit at him. "That's what my dad said but I'm still worried. If I end up in Slytherin, I'll disgrace my whole family! Uncle Ron will never talk to me again!" Al hit his head lightly against the window.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Firstly, Al how many times do I have to tell you to not listen to James! Secondly, if the hat does consider your choice then you'll be in Gryffindor, and thirdly, no one will hate you if you are in Slytherin. If my dad does, my mum will hex him to America!"

Al visibly relaxed. He seemed much better after Rose's words. Rose seemed to have a way with words when cheering someone up because even Scorpius felt calmer then before about his sorting and her words weren't even meant for him!

Scorpius hoped his relationship with Rose and Al would last because for once Scorp felt as if he made true best friends. Scorpius knew now what he wanted his house to be. And as he felt the train pull to a stop and hear Rose yell, "WE'RE HERE!" he knew he was going to have the best year ever.

**Okay I'm a little disappointed with this chapter since it was a bit rushed, because my friends are coming in 5 mins to take me to see Footloose but the next chapter is the sorting so that will be much better. Reviews are love!**


End file.
